El Capricho de un asesino
by CherryBoom17
Summary: Nadie sabía si fue el infierno quien se había negado a aceptar a Michael Myers en sus filas o si había sido él mismo asesino quien había salido de ahí por su propia fuerza, pero lo que si sabían era del baño de sangre que los cubriría cuando este volviera a Haddonfield en busca de aquella mujer que ha marcado como suya y claro, para reunir a la familia.


Es lo primero que publico después de tanto tiempo ausente, y no voy a negar que ver la nueva Película de HALLOWEEN no ha tenido nada que ver con esto por que no es verdad, pero me temo que este Fic está más influenciado por el trabajo que hizo Rob Zombie la cual me dejó impresionada (La primer película) la segunda solo me ha parecido pasable.

Por cuestiones de gusto decidió eliminar a la madre fantasmal de Laurie y Michael, que me pareció de lo más innecesario en la segunda parte de la versión de Rob.

Espero les guste y puedan dejar sus comentarios de que piensan al respecto, les repito, tengo mucho tiempo que no escribía y mucho menos sobre Halloween.

 **CherryBoom.**

 **NOTA:** _Los Guiones largos los quitaré para el próximo capitulo lo prometo y los sustituiré por comillas._

 _saludos._

* * *

 **HALLOWEEN:**

 _El Capricho de un asesino_.

 **15 de octubre.**

Podía sentir el frío del exterior penetrar el interior de la casa y aunque el golpeteo de la lluvia contra el cristal de la ventana estaba volviéndola loca, si es que se podía más, le era inevitable continuar escuchándolo. Un suspiro suave salió de sus labios mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la ventana, las ramas secas del árbol que tenía frente a su habitación se agitaban sobremanera mientras la oscuridad de la noche le coreaba, la joven se peinó los mechones de cabello oscuro mientras sus ojos observaban el reflejo en el cristal.

Había pasado apenas dos años desde aquel suceso que marcó no solo su rostro, si no su vida y las pesadillas seguían despertándola a la mitad de la noche con un grito ahogado en su garganta mientras su cuerpo se bañaba con su propio sudor.

Abrió las puertas de la ventana de par en par, necesitaba urgentemente sentir el golpe de la lluvia sobre su piel, carajo, necesitaba sentir algo que no fuera algo más de miedo y lastima así misma desde lo ocurrido con el infame Michael Myers.

̵-̵ Annie. – La voz de Laurie golpeteó en sus oídos como una súplica hiriente que le estremecía la piel cada vez que la escuchaba.

̵̵̵̵̵̵ ̵ Estoy bien, ve a dormir. – fue su escueta respuesta mientras se giraba para ver a su mejor amiga. Los ojos verdes de Laurie temblaron, Annie sabía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza cuando notó su mirada recorriendo cada nueva cicatriz que su hermano había dibujado sobre su piel.

̵̵ ̵ Yo solo quería…

̵̵ ̵ Ya hemos hablado de esto Laurie, tú no eres responsable por esto… por favor, déjame curar mis heridas mientras tú curas las tuyas. – se acercó a ella lentamente y posó sus manos sobre los delgados hombros de la joven rubia. – Estaré bien nena, lo prometo. – dijo mientras intentaba sonreír con sinceridad, pero ella y Laurie sabían la verdad tras esa mueca.

Si vuelvo a escuchar tus gritos, me tendrás que soportar todo el día. – amenazó la chica mientras posaba sus propias manos sobre las de su amiga. Annie asintió.

̵̵ ̵ Como un palo en el culo nena, lo sé – respondió mientras sonreía abiertamente.

Laurie se estremeció y no supo si fue por alegría o preocupación al ver la sonrisa esplendida de Annie, desde hace mucho tiempo que ni una ni la otra veían un cambio diferente en la otra.

No desde que Laurie se recuperó del coma después del baño de balas o desde que Annie había logrado retornar del infierno en el que su hermano mayor la había sepultado.

xXx

La mañana había llegado finalmente y junto con ella el miedo que les provocaba aquellos días de ese mes, Laurie se encontraba ya en el comedor cuando Annie bajó de la segunda planta, ellas y el Señor Brackett nuevamente se habían mudado de casa tras el último ataque de Michael, pero ni una de las dos había podido aceptar la idea de irse demasiado lejos de Haddonfield, Laurie no había dado razones por las cuales no se había decidido a alejarse de aquel lugar que tanto dolor había causado, pero Annie, la pobre Annie solo había argumentado que quedarse era solo una parte más del proceso de sanar.

-̵ ̵ No podrás olvidar si no sales de aquí. – le había comentado una vez su padre mientras la observaba con sus enormes ojos de lobo, Annie sonrío tras llevarse una cucharada de cereal a la boca, Laurie por otro lado sabía que era lo que pudo haber respondido su amiga ante aquello.

̵ ̵ _"Nada de lo que haga podrá sanarme, olvidar no es una opción, aprender a vivir con lo que pasó si lo es"_ \- las palabras se repetían una y otra vez.

̵̵ ̵̵ Ya es suficiente papá, tenemos que superar esto. – susurró mientras es daba la espalda y comenzaba a lavar sus trastes.

Lee Brackett sabía de sobra lo tan lastimada que estaba su hija y Laurie después de años desde que inició aquella pesadilla, él incluso dentro de lo que pasó estaba sufriendo, haber visto a su única hija cubierta de sangre y heridas mientras se encontraba tendida en el suelo como una ofrenda a la muerte, no había sido nada fácil, pero su silencio era mejor para esas dos chicas a las que juró proteger con su vida. Sus ojos claros se posaron en el rostro de Laurie, de haber sido otro hombre había tomado a su preciosa Annie y la alejaría de esa chica, pero su corazón compasivo no se lo permitió y Annie tampoco lo haría.

Sin más, el ahora retirado sheriff de Haddonfield sonrío antes de ponerse de pie e irse a lo que él ahora llamaba pasar el tiempo.

Tras cerrar la puerta con llave, Laurie se dispuso a subir su coche pero se detuvo de golpe al recordar algo que de repente, como si fuera un flash llegó a su mente, blanco.

El recuerdo le provocó escalofríos mientras se acercaba a coche, Annie, quien estaba dentro, solo la observó con curiosidad. Cuando ambas ya estaban dentro del auto andante, fue cuando la castaña habló por primera vez desde que el motor del coche había arrancado.

̵̵ ̵ ¿Qué pasó ahí Laurie? – preguntó Annie mientras observaba el horizonte, los dedos delgados de la sobreviviente de los Myers se apretujaron sobre el volante, Laurie se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba si contarle o no a su amiga. – Prometimos contarnos todo a partir de aquella noche, Lau, por favor no me ocultes nada. – volvió a hablar su compañera.

El auto de orilló en la carretera, Laurie y Annie se dirigían a la ciudad vecina a hacer unas comprar ara la fecha y como ambas habían decidido tomarse un descanso de la escuela, lo +único que tenían que hacer era descansar y encontrar un pasatiempo que inundara sus mentes y las mantuviera lejos de Michael y el pasado.

̵̵ ̵ Tengo miedo aun – Logró decir sin apartar la mirada de la carretera, Annie posó sus ojos marrones sobre ella. – Tengo miedo de todo y aunque ahora sé que todo ha quedado atrás, sigo recordando que eso mismo pensé después de haberle pegado un tiro a Michael, sé mejor que nadie que ya ha pasado tiempo, que debemos continuar con nuestras vidas pero… pero tú no estabas ahí Annie, pensé que estabas muerta, que te había dejado morir mientras intentaba sobrevivir pero… pero cuando estaba frente a mí la vi, emanó en medio de mi locura y mi perdición mientras la rodeaba un aura blanca. – Laurie por fin pudo mirar a los ojos de Annie, quien le miraba con sorpresa.

̵̵̵ ̵ ¿Por qué no me habías contado esto, Laurie? Hablar sobre cómo nos sentimos es parte de nuestra manera de sanar… creo que una vez me comentaste que esa mujer…

̵̵ ̵ Era mi madre, pude sentirlo Annie, como la locura de Michael se metía dentro de mi cerebro y me hacía mierda la poca cordura que me quedaba, pero pude verla… ni él ni yo nos parecemos en nada a ella pero… sus ojos, esos ojos profundos no cabía duda que era la alucinación vivida de mi madre.- Explicó la joven sin volverse para mirar a su amiga, tenía miedo, miedo de mostrarle lo débil que a un era ella.

Laurie puso en marcha el coche una vez más mientras Annie continuaba mirándola, no supo que decir a aquello, si bien habían prometido contarse todo, había algo que Laurie no sabía de ella, La joven Brackett bajó la mirada y dejó ir un suspiro cansino, Laurie había dicho que ni su hermano ni ella tenían parecido con su madre salvo sus ojos, pero entre ellos, entre Michael y Laurie sí que había algo que dejaba sin dudas que ambos eran hermanos, pero era algo que no iba a contarle a su amiga, no iba a causarle ese dolor. Por lo menos una de ellas tenía que tener el valor de verse al espejo todos los días.

 **xXx**

Casi se cumplía un año desde que Annie había sido atacada en el baño de su antigua casa, a veces soñaba con eso otras en su mayoría de las veces podía ver la pálida máscara que usaba Michael Myers aquella noche en que decidió que ella sería un rompe cabezas.

Ambas chicas caminaban una lado de la otra por las abarrotadas calles de la ciudad, su padre había pedido que le llevaran un par de calabazas para esa temporada y aunque no lo había dicho él mismo, tanto Laurie como Annie habían adivinado sus deseos, Annie solo había atinado en mirar a su mejor amiga y compañera de sobrevivencia y Laurie solo había respondido que era parte de la superación.

Esa noche, mientras ambas dejaban las calabazas sobre la mesa, ante un atónito Señor Brackett, Annie había subido a darse una ducha, estaba cansada de no hacer absolutamente nada, pronto tendría que buscar un trabajo, uno donde no le tuvieran miedo ni pidieran explicaciones.

Giró las llaves y observó como el agua caía sobre la tina, llevaba el cabello color ébano atado en una coleta y su cuerpo lo cubría una bata color rosado, y mientras se preparaba, el recuerdo de hace dos años golpeó su memoria una vez más.

Se estremeció cuando la imagen de Myers a su lado llegó a ella como bandeja de agua helada, era un tipo enorme cubierto con aquella horrenda máscara de Halloween mientras la capucha cubría su cabeza, pero pudo verlos, esos ojos profundamente verdes con aquella pupila oscura extendida, no cabía duda que le había excitado saber que aquella noche iba a matarla, aunque técnicamente ya lo había intentado una vez dos años antes de eso.

Annie se giró y se percató que estaba frente al espejo, uno cubierto bajo las protecciones de una oscura toalla que seguramente Laurie había puesto ahí para ella, por ella… siempre por ella.

La joven extendió la mano hacia esta, pensando en que ya era hora de que superara aquellas marcas que habían sido dibujadas en su piel.

La toalla cayó miserablemente sobre el lavabo y Annie se estremeció de pies a cabeza mientras se observaba, como aquellas marcas, algunas largas y otras pequeñas, unas difusas y otras demasiado claras, sobresalían entre su piel, sin mencionar las que tenía sobre el cuerpo.

̵- Oh Annie. ̵ ̵ Susurró mientras levantaba su mano y se tocaba la mejilla, sintiendo entre sus dedos las lágrimas frías que estaba derramando en ese momento. Eran como si los cortes jamás hubieran sanado, las heridas seguían abiertas para ella. Annie parpadeó rápidamente en un intento de eliminar las lágrimas en sus ojos.

̵̵ ̵ Esto no puede seguir así, soy más fuerte, estoy viva y él está muerto. ̵̵ se dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre el lavabo en un intento por relajarse.

Era débil, aun podía sentir como su cuerpo se paralizaba tan solo con recordar así que inhaló y exhaló varias veces hasta que se sintió fuerte una vez más. Frente a ella ya no estaba una Annie rota y débil, era simplemente Annie, la que había sobrevivido a las manos mortales de un asesino, que no era otro más que el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga.

XXx

Laurie estaba tirada en el sofá cuando Annie bajó a cenar con su padre y su amiga, su cabello estaba aún húmedo y su piel aunque más pálida de lo normal, se veía mucho mejor. Era como si realmente hubiera necesitado aquel baño.

̵̵ ̵ Mañana iré a buscar un empleo. ̵̵ dijo sin más Annie para la sorpresa de su padre y Laurie, el señor Brackett bajó el periódico y lo dejó sobre su regazo, Laurie por otro lado se irguió y le miró con sorpresa.

̵̵ ̵ Annie cariño…

̵̵ ̵ No Papá, antes de que empieces con que ocupo descansar solo quiero decirte que ya fue suficiente, Laurie puede continuar vacacionando pero yo no, ya no más. ̵̵ dijo mientras miraba a su progenitor con ojos de súplica, Laurie sonrío.

̵̵ ̵ En ese caso déjame decirte que mañana comienzo a trabajar. ̵̵ dijo la rubia chica mientras se ponía de pie y sonreía. ̵̵ además creo que ya es hora de que retome mis estudios. ̵̵ añadió mientras se acercaba a Annie.

̵̵̵̵ ̵ Laurie eso… ¡Genial! ̵̵ exclamó la castaña mientras ambas chicas se abrazaban.

̵ ̵ ̵ Esas son mis chicas, más fuertes que la desgracia. ̵̵ murmuró Lee mientras se acercaba a ellas y las acompañaba en un abrazo grupal.

Era una pena, siempre era todo una pena.

 **xXx**

Todo había acabado o eso era lo que Samuel Loomis pensaba mientras reposaba sobre su sillón reclinable, finalmente había entendido que su carrera había acabado tras aquella desastrosa entrevista en televisión, pero lo que había causado meollo dentro de sí, era que mientras él se aprovechaba de la miserable historia de Michael Myers y su hermana, Laurie Strode, el afamado asesino había estado persiguiendo de nueva cuenta a su pequeña hermana, que después de todo había sido culpa suya que Michael hubiera dado con su paradero.

Loomis se puso de pie mientras veía un viejo retrato de periódico de Michael que había enviado a enmarcar hace ya algún tiempo, observó sus ojos oscuros, los ojos del diablo, como había dicho él, había pasado tanto tiempo intentando entender a aquel que alguna vez había sido solo un niño.

Tan solo un niño.

Había pensado en eso tanto tiempo, en como Michael había acabado en convertirse en un monstruo, en cómo es que en el mundo acabó por recibir a aquel engendro que solo traía muerte y miseria a su paso.

Y recordó aquella plática mientras Michael le explicaba él por qué de su máscara̵̵.

El color negro era su color favorito o eso era lo que él había dicho, él en lugar de haber dicho otra cosa, solo desmeritó que el negro no era un color, explicarle a Michael que el negro no era un color había sido un error, era como dejarle ver como desmenuzaban a un animal.

Solo que Samuel Loomis no había entendido una cosa, el negro era algo más que la ausencia del color, era oscuridad y la oscuridad era solo ausencia de luz y si no había luz no podría ser llamado Oscuridad. Loomis no había sabido comprender al pequeño que había sido Michael, le había dejado ponerse la máscara, dejar pensar que era una armadura que lo iba a proteger, su madre lo había intentado, pero la pobre mujer no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte.

Y por eso había terminado con un tiro en la cabeza por su propia mano, dejando a Michael y a Laurie vagar por el mundo, completamente solos.

El atroz sonido del teléfono sonando hizo que el hombre diera un brinco de sorpresa, no esperaba llamada alguna y las que llegaba eran puras de meros indeseables que solo querían molestar su recién llegada tranquilidad, pero el sonido del teléfono retumbaba una y otra vez, Samuel decidió que era mejor acabar con aquello antes de que una jaqueca invadiera su cabeza.

̵̵ ̵ ¡¿Quién demonios es a esta hora?! ̵̵ exclamó molesto mientras se percataba que eran más de las once de la noche, pero no aquello había quedado atrás cuando el silenció reunió a su alrededor y más allá del aparato telefónico. ̵ ̵ ¡¿Quién demonios está llamado?! ¡Juro por dios que si….! ̵̵ Pero las amenazas de Loomis pararon seco cuando una patosa respiración comenzó a sonar tras la llamada.

Los ojos azules del Doctor Loomis se agrandaron anonadados, sabía que estaba loco y que era muy poco probable que la razón de aquello fuera lo que estaba pensando.

̵̵ ̵ ¡pueden meterse por el culo sus bromas de mal gusto! ̵ ̵ gritó demasiado molesto mientras colgaba de golpe el teléfono, en ese momento la puerta de su despacho se abrió golpeando contra la pared, provocando que la foto de Myers cayera al suelo en un estrepitoso sonido de los cristales rompiéndose.

Samuel Loomis jamás supo que era lo que había pasado hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Un sonido sordo hizo eco por su habitación mientras la ráfaga de sangre chispeaba las paredes tras de su y su cuerpo caía causando un sonoro ruido.

 **xXx**

Lee Brackett se encontraba en su despacho leyendo una vieja novela de suspenso cuando el teléfono sonó, estaba solo en su casa ya que Annie y Laurie habían salido esa misma mañana en busca de hacer sus vidas diferentes.

̵ ̵ Lee Brackett.- se presentó el hombre que había intentado enfrentar a Myers en el pasado.

̵̵ ̵ Señor Brackett, buenas tardes, habla Vincent Wallace desde la comisaría de….

̵̵ ̵ Haddonfield…̵ intervino Brackett.- Si chico, sigo aun con conexiones que me mantienen al día. ̵ ̵ explicó el hombre preguntándose por el motivo de la llamada.

̵̵ ̵ Así es señor así que debo suponer que sabe que soy el nuevo alguacil. ̵̵̵ ̵ Vincent guardó unos segundos de silencio en espera de una respuesta, la cual no llegó. ̵̵ ̵ Cuando tome mi puesto que fue recientemente, se me aconsejó que cualquier cosa que pasara en Haddonfield le diera aviso a usted.

Y efectivamente así había sido, antes de dejar el puesto había pedido solo una cosa, que cada cosa, así fuera la más insignificante que fuera, le fuera informado a él, Lee Brackett agradeció a los cielos por los compañeros que había tenido, habían sido los de la comisaría los que no habían dejado que se derrumbara ante el ataque de Myers hacia su hija.

̵̵̵ ̵ Y me temo que no son buenas noticias señor. ̵̵ ̵ ante aquellas palabras, Lee giró su rostro hacia el calendario que colgaba de la pared izquierda de la puerta, era el quindécimo día del mes de octubre.

̵ ̵ dilo de una vez. ̵̵ ̵ ordenó Lee mientras se ponía de pie sin dejar de mirar el último día de Octubre.

̵̵ ̵ El doctor Samuel Loomis fue atacado anoche en su departamento. ̵ ̵ comenzó a decir.

̵̵ ̵ Con las cosas que ha hecho no me parece ilógico, alguien se estaba tardando en hacerlo.

̵̵̵̵ ̵ No entiende señor, Loomis ha estado viviendo bajo el radar en Haddonfield desde hace dos meses. ̵̵ ̵ Si Lee Brackett pensaba que ya nada podía sorprenderlo, aquello re4almente le indicaba que se había equivocado.

Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la silla de piel, con los ojos grises emanando perplejidad ¿De verdad Loomis era tan arrogante como para negarse a salir de Haddonfield después de la tragedia? ¿Por qué carajos querría regresar después de que Myers casi lo mata? Recordó como el antiguo doctor de Michael había sido atravesado por el cuchillo de cocina, pero lo que le había causado pesadillas había sido la ronca y profunda voz de Myers. ¡Muere! Le había escupida sobre la cara de Loomis aquella noche.

̵̵ ̵ ¿Señor?

̵̵ ̵ Aquí sigo ¿Esa escoria está muerta? ̵ ̵̵ preguntó mientras apretujaba el teléfono entre sus manos.

̵ ̵ No señor, se encuentra en terapia intensiva, pero todo indica que va a recuperarse.

̵̵ ̵ ¿Saben algo del atacante? ̵ ̵̵ preguntó de inmediato, sintiendo como la voz le temblaba. ̵ ̵ ¿Qué arma fue utilizada en el ataque?

̵̵̵ ̵ Señor….

̵̵ ̵ ̵ ¡Habla ahora maldita sea!

̵ ̵ Un cuchillo de cocina, señor. ̵ ̵ ̵ El color había abandonado el cuerpo de Lee Brackett en aquel momento, si bien él había sido uno de los tantos testigos policiales que habían presenciado como Michael Myers caía sin vida a lado de Laurie Strode aquella fatídica noche de brujas, aún continuaba con el temible miedo de que aquel asesino volviera.

̵ ̵ Myers queda descartado señor, su cuerpo fue llevado a la morgue y …

̵̵̵̵ ̵ Yo mismo me aseguré que ese desgraciado se encontrara en la plancha para siempre, Wallace, no sé por qué… pero presiento que vas a decirme algo más y no va a gustarme.

̵̵ ̵ …No señor, lamentablemente no son buenas noticias. ̵̵ ̵ el silencio volvió a reinar entre ambos.

̵̵̵ ̵ Alguacil…

̵ ̵ ̵ Los videos que la residencia donde habita el Doctor Loomis nos proporcionó indican que un hombre de aproximadamente dos metros de altura vestido de overol oscuro… Fue el que invadió el departamento de Loomis la noche de ayer.

Silencio, el más frío y escalofriante que había sentido Brackett desde que entró a aquel baño para ver a su hija bañada en sangre̵

̵̵ ̵ ¿Señor… ¿

̵̵ ̵ La máscara… ¿Cómo era la máscara? ̵ ̵ ̵preguntó Lee mientras daba un brinco al escuchar el motor del coche de Laurie llegando a casa, abrió las persianas con los dedos y se asomó, afirmativamente eran las chicas, ambas bajaron del coche blanco mientras sonreían. Se maldijo.

̵̵ ̵ Blanca, señor…con un rastro de cabello castaño, idéntica a la que usaba…

̵ ̵ ̵ Michael Myers. ̵ ̵ ̵terminó Lee en lugar de Wallace. ̵ ̵ maldito el hijo de puta. ̵ ̵ dijo sin más antes de colgar, necesitaba tranquilizarse antes de que su hija y Laurie le vieran la cara colorada por la ira que comenzaba a invadirlo.

Oh, mierda ¿Cómo iba él a explicarles que Loomis había sido atacado la noche pasada? No, no iba a perturbar la tranquilidad recién recuperada, primero tenía que ir a buscar a Loomis y averiguar qué fue lo que pasó. Aunque todo indicaba que Haddonfield estaba por atravesar por una nueva crisis.

 **xXx**

 **Un tiempo atrás.**

El sueño había sido largo esta vez, lo sabía por qué podía sentir el tiempo dentro de él, había estado durmiendo por algún tiempo pero nada de lo que debía preocuparse, de lo que si estaba consiente era de aquel sueño que lo había estado embriagando desde que había cerrado los ojos, desde que había sido un niño no había soñado con absolutamente nada que no fuera con sangre y cadáveres, aquellos mismos que había abandonado a su paso, pero sobre todo con su madre, a ella no la había vuelto a ver desde que había caído abatido por las balas. Lo único que permanecía muy gravado en su mente, eran aquellos ojos grandes y marrones que brillaban bajo el brillo de la luna mientras su cabello oscuro yacía sobre una laguna de su propia sangre, no sabía quién era la mujer en cuestión o no la recordaba en su totalidad, pero verla mientras dormía se había vuelto en un pequeño placer que había desconocido hasta ahora, en sus sueños la pequeña mujer lo miraba mientras poco a poco la sangre cubría su cuerpo, algo dentro de él le gritaba que la conocía, pero no de donde, era por eso que necesitaba ponerse de pie y salir al mundo una vez más.

La oscuridad reinaba a su alrededor al igual que el frío, sabía que había estado durmiendo demasiado tiempo y que la hora de volver se estaba acercando, su piel comenzaba a picarle al sentir la fecha llegar, intentó moverse pero era como si algo pesado se encontrara sobre él, pero poco a poco, con algo más de esfuerzo que la anterior movimiento, comenzaba a emerger de donde fuera que se encontrara.

Las imágenes de la última vez que estuvo libre por el mundo comenzaron a llegar a él de golpe, la furia hirviendo dentro de su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a rasgar la bolsa negra donde se encontraba, podía escuchar varias voces rondando a su alrededor mientras poco a poco se liberaba de su encierro.

 **xXx**

Annie y Laurie subieron los escaloncillos mientras la castaña buscaba las llaves de la casa, aunque ambas sabían que el padre de Annie se encontraba en casa, por lo menos eso indicaba la presencia de su camioneta en el patio.

̵̵ ̵ Deberías intentarlo un día de estos Annie, no sé, creo que intentar volver a la vida nocturna pueda ayudarnos un poco. ̵̵̵ decía Laurie mientras las facciones de Annie se tensaban.

̵̵ ̵ Creo que yo…esperaré un poco más nena, aún siento que no soy demasiado fuerte. ̵̵ ̵ respondió la joven cuando el sonido de la puerta las hizo girarse rápidamente.

̵̵ ̵ ̵ ¡Papá, vas a matarme de un susto un día de estos! ̵ ̵ exclamó Annie ante la rapidez en que el señor Brackett había abierto la entrada.

̵̵ ̵ Lo siento chicas, pero tengo una…emergencia, pidan comida yo regresaré lo antes posible, las quiero. ̵ ̵ abandonó un beso en las mejillas a las dos y salió corriendo hacia el exterior, Laurie y Annie se miraron una a la otra.

̵̵ ̵ ¿Crees que haya pasado algo? ̵ ̵ preguntó la rubia, Annie solo observó a su padre detenidamente mientras este desaparecía dentro del coche y se alejaba del terreno.

̵ ̵ ̵ Algo bastante grave como para haberle quitado el color de la cara ¿Lo viste Laurie? Es como si… ̵ ̵ Annie guardó silencio, no quería terminar aquella frase aunque Laurie ya sabía perfectamente lo que iba a agregar.

Cómo si hubiera vuelto a ver a Michael Myers.

Annie sacudió esa idea de la cabeza, últimamente había estado pensando mucho en el hermano psicópata de su mejor amiga, la morena abrazó a la rubia y ambas entraron a la casa.

 **XXx**

Las penumbras se hicieron a un lado cuando salió de la bolsa de plástico que lo mantenía encerrado, una capa de sangre que cubría el suelo le había dado la bienvenida mientras se colocaba las ropas del camillero, no sabía que estaba haciendo en ese lugar pero era momento ya de volver a casa.

De que todos volvieran a casa.

Pero sabía que era muy pronto para eso, primero, tenía que salir de ahí y perderse un tiempo, se sentía débil y le hacía falta la máscara, se miró las manos, esas manos grandes y callosas que habían creado cientos de máscaras de papel en el pasado, esas mismas manos que habían roto huesos y acabado con demasiadas vidas, esas mismas que apestaban a sangre y muerte.


End file.
